Sweden
All major Swedish operators now supports 4G/LTE Telenor 'Default data rate' 14,99 SEK / MB. Max 9 SEK per day. (Speed up to 6 Mbit/s) 'Data feature packs' Fri surf 69 SEK per month (Speed up to 1 Mbit/s) UNLIMITED bandwidth, no restrictions or caps. There's also unlimited data available if you buy a SIM card for 100SEK, and then top it off each month with 200SEK. The 200SEK can be used for phone calls or SMS, at 0.59 / min. I think this is the best option if you are staying here for a few months. Visit Telenor.se for more information. 'Tethering' Yes, personal hotspot on IP4. 'SIM sizes' Mini-SIM only 'Other notes' To apply the top up credit you have to call Telenor and the instructions are in Swedish. So ask the shop to do it for you is the best bet if you have limited Swedish. You can check balance by sending an SMS with "saldo" to 222 Halebop 'Default data rate' 14,99 SEK / MB. Max 9 SEK per day. (Speed up to 1 Mbit/s) See link for more information. 'Data feature packs' "Surf Bas" 3 SEK per day. (Speed up to 6 Mbit/s) 'Fair use policy' 500 MB, when exceeded the speed is limited to 120 kbit/s until the end of the month. 'Availability' Online at halebop.se or Phone house and Telia stores. 'SIM sizes' Both mini SIM and micro SIM available. 'Tethering' Yes. Available data networks HSDPA UMTS EDGE Telia 'Default data rate' "Mobilsurf bas" 20 SEK / MB. Max 9 SEK per day. (Speed up to 1 Mbit/s) 'Data feature packs' "Mobilsurf bas" 20 SEK / MB. Max 9 SEK per day. (Speed up to 1 Mbit/s) "Mobilsurf Ofta": 29 SEK per week. (Speed up to 6 Mbit/s) (Should be able to switch by texting from phone. Was, however, unable to switch to this from Mobilsurf Bas in July 2010 - perhaps there is some other limitation on being able to switch to this?) "Årskort": 499 SEK. You'll have 500 MB every month for a year. (Speed up to 6 Mbit/s) 'Fair usage policy' With "Mobilsurf Bas" 500 MB per month and when exceeded the speed is limited to 120 kbit/s. With "Mobilsurf Ofta": 100 MB per week and when exceeded the speed is limited to 120 kbit/s. With "Årskort": 500 MB per month and when exceeded the speed is limited to 120 kbit/s. 'Availability' Online at telia.se or at Telia stores. Like many Swedish sims, also available at convenience stores such as Pressbyrån. 'SIM sizes' Both mini SIM and micro SIM available. 'Tethering' Yes. Price for SIM 100 SEK. 'Available data networks' HSDPA UMTS EDGE Tre 'Default data rate' Signs claim 6Mbit Downloaded a file and got between 400-600KB/s in Gothenburg. 'Data feature packs' "Unlimited": 90 SEK / month. See link for more information. 'Fair use policy' 5 GB, when exceeded the speed is limited to 64 kbit/s. 'Availability' Online at tre.se or in Tre shops. 'SIM sizes' Both mini SIM and micro SIM available. 'Tethering' Yes 'Available data networks' HSDPA UMTS Category:Europe Category:Country